


9x15 Coda

by xxenjoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: #THINMAN, 9x15, Anal Sex, Coda, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sex in the Impala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>UGH I JUST WANT DEAN TO BE HAPPY. Is that too much to ask?<br/>Also where the hell is Cas?<br/>UGH. This was supposed to be a happy episode! </p><p>Okay, so yeah. I wanted Dean to be happy and with Cas, that's why this happened.</p>
    </blockquote>





	9x15 Coda

**Author's Note:**

> UGH I JUST WANT DEAN TO BE HAPPY. Is that too much to ask?  
> Also where the hell is Cas?  
> UGH. This was supposed to be a happy episode! 
> 
> Okay, so yeah. I wanted Dean to be happy and with Cas, that's why this happened.

It was well past midnight when Dean gave in to the fact that he wasn't getting to sleep tonight. Sam was snoring away in the bed across from his, but whatever he did, Dean couldn't shut off his brain. He shut his eyes and swallowed hard, raising both eyebrows as he opened his mouth,

"Hey, Cas?" his voice was barely a whisper, "I know you're probably busy and whatever, but I uh..." he chuckled humourlessly, "I really don't know what to say. Things aren't getting any better with Sam and..." he sighed, "what am I even doing? Y'know what. Forget about it." He rolled onto his side, scrubbing a hand over his face, "what the hell am I doing?"

-

The familiar tune of 'Smoke on the Water' sent him scrambling in a desperate attempt to answer his phone before it woke Sam up; the last thing he needed was another reason for Sam to be pissed. He stared at the screen in confusion for a second before answering the unfamiliar number.

"Hello?"

"Dean."

"Cas?"

"What's troubling you, Dean?" he sounded exasperated, more so than usual, and Dean regretted ever even considering praying.

"It's nothing."

"Dean, the angels are gathering against each other, they're going to war and I still don't know where Metaron is. You prayed to me so I'm trying to help you, but I can't if you won't talk to me."

Guilt weighed heavy on him and he closed his eyes. His next words came out small and shaky, "I miss you."

"I have things to do, Dean," Cas' tone was soft, belying the words it accompanied. 

"I know, I just... y'know what, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have bothered you." 

The silence that followed was so long Dean thought he might have hung up accidentally. He pulled the phone away from his ear to check the call, only to slam it back against his head when he heard Cas' voice over the line again.

"Where are you?"

"Springdale, Washington."

"There's a long stretch of road heading into the city. I'll meet you there in an hour."

"Are you close?" Dean asked hopefully

"I'm close enough." The line went dead and Dean sighed, pressing the heel of his hand into his eye. That was completely vague. A stretch of road. He was close enough.

He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, pulling his jacket off the end of his bed and shrugging into it. It didn't even occur to him that he might drive all night and completely miss Cas, he needed to see him and it was all he could think about.

He left a note for Sam - _Couldn't sleep. Went out for a drive. Back before breakfast._ \- and dug his keys out of his pocket. 

-

2:12 shone on back at him as he unlocked his phone and checked the time for the seventh time in as many minutes. He'd been waiting, pulled over at the straightest point of the road, for nearly half an hour; Cas was late, and Dean was beginning to wonder if he was going to show up at all. 

He was getting antsy, and after another ten minutes, he climbed out of the car and started pacing up and down the stretch of highway. A pair of headlights nearly gave him a heart attack and he settled back against the hood of his car. The slow rumble of an engine turned his head and he sighed in relief. Never had he been so happy to see that awful car, but right now it was the best sight he could imagine.

He tried to hold back a smile as Cas came toward him with a tight-lipped expression plastered on his face, but he couldn't help throwing his arms around the angel before either of them even had a chance to speak. Cas' arms tightened around his waist almost immediately and Dean buried his head in the crook of his neck. 

"Dean..." his voice was soft, relieved and Dean couldn't help humming against him.

Warm breath dusted over his neck and he threaded his fingers into Cas' hair, twisting them around the short curls at the back of his neck. Neither of them moved for ages. Even for an angel with barely passable social skills, it was a long time, and Cas' hold on him never faltered. 

Dean was the first to pull away, just far enough that Cas' arms stayed around him, his own hands still cupped around the back of Cas' neck. He kissed him softly, but with the intensity of a man who isn't going to get another chance. He didn't think he would, really, with everything that was happening, it was hard enough to see Cas, never mind kiss him.

To his surprise, Cas didn't pull away, but leaned in, responding with equal urgency. Their lips sealed together, bodies pressed tightly together and Cas' hand dragged through his hair. Cas turned them and Dean's back pressed up against his car as Cas tugged lightly at his lip, drawing a moan he would never admit to. 

His eyes shut and his head tipped back, humming encouragingly as Cas' lips moved down to his throat, sucking at the sensitive skin. He arched into Cas' chest, inhaling sharply as his feet left the ground, and Cas pressed flush against him, hands brushing along the underside of Dean's thighs. 

Dean crossed his ankles behind Cas' back, dragging him close as their mouths met again. Cas' touch was desperate, fiery yet somehow still impossibly loving and gentle. 

"Cas, please," he whispered. 

"Yeah." Cas hitched him up and Dean held tighter as they pulled away from the car, now completely relying on Cas to hold him up. He fumbled with the car door behind him, managing to open it on his third try. 

They fell back against the seat gracelessly, every inch of them joined together. He pushed Cas' coat back over his shoulders as they shuffled along the seat. The door shut with a creak and Cas sat up, shrugging out of his coat and suit jacket while Dean leaned up, struggling to undo the buttons of Cas' shirt in the dark. 

Cas tossed it aside the second it was off, bending to press kisses up Dean's stomach bunching his shirts up around his chest. Dean squirmed out of them, gasping as his skin met the cold leather, and Cas was already tugging his jeans down over his hips. Cas' slacks followed shortly after, boots kicked to the ground as he leaned against the door, dragging Dean into his lap. 

Dean groaned with the new, unhindered friction and rolled his hips, drawing a long moan from Cas as their erections slid together. He braced himself on Cas' chest, as the angel gripped his hips, holding Dean down as he thrust slowly up against him. 

He needed to feel, wanted - _needed_ \- to know he wasn't alone. Cas gave him all of that and more. They didn't speak, they didn't need to. Every unspoken word, every emotion not acted upon was poured out now, in the backseat of the '67 Chevy. Love, lust, guilt, fear, regret - they melded together in the thrust of hips and the slide of lips. 

Dean's thighs shook as Cas worked him open, one finger, then two dragging across the bundle of nerves inside him. Dean rocked against him, fisting their cocks together as he fucked himself on Cas' fingers. He pressed his forehead against Cas', panting and breathless, mouths open against it each other, but not touching. 

When Dean pulled back, he released his hold on both of them, panting heavily as his hands moved back to Cas' chest for support. He caught Cas' gaze again, dark and heated even in the low light, and rolled his hips back, letting Cas' cock brush against his entrance before thrusting back up against his stomach. 

Cas groaned loudly and Dean caught his mouth in a heated kiss as he sunk down slowly, completely sheathing Cas' cock, teeth leaving indents in his lip as he held back a moan. 

A choked out groan escaped as Cas wrapped his fingers around Dean's cock, setting a steady pace that Dean quickly adopted, grinding back onto his cock with every stroke. Heat raced through his veins, pooling in his gut and his hands slipped on Cas' slick skin. He braced himself against the window, but Cas' free arm wrapped around his waist, pulling Dean flush against him. 

Holding Dean against him, Cas turned them over, rising to sit on his heels as his hands roamed up Dean's chest. He leaned down, licking a stripe up Dean's cock before taking the head fully into his mouth. Dean barely resisted the urge to thrust up and _take_ , teeth clenched tightly, hands fisted around the leather of the seat. He gasped loudly, as Cas thrust forward again, picking up a quick pace. 

Cas pulled up with an obscene pop, leaning back on one arm while his fingers wrapped around Dean's cock, pumping in time with his thrusts. Dean moaned and gasped with each stroke, holding his hips up as his control slipped. 

He peaked with one final thrust from Cas, groaning through faltering breath as he spilled over Cas' hand. Cas rode him through his orgasm, finding his own release just moments later. 

Cas collapsed against the opposite window, dropping his head back against the car. 

"Dean," he mumbled. When Dean didn't respond, Cas leaned back up again. "Dean, come here."

After a moment's hesitation, Dean crawled between his legs, turning to lean back against Cas' chest. 

"Are you okay?" the gentle words were accompanied by soft kisses behind his ear. 

"Yeah," he mumbled. "I'm good."

Cas ran his hands down Dean's arms, turning his hands over and lacing their fingers together, "then why are we out here, Dean?"

"I just needed to get away."

"What happened?" he asked gently.

Dean waited a long time before replying, "we ran into these guys, Ed and Harry - they're not important - and um... he said there are some things you can forgive and some you can't. What if Sam... I don't want to end up sitting in some stupid rocking chair on my own."

"I don't understand..."

"It's just something one of those idiots said, don't worry about it..."

"Do you want me to come back with you?"

Dean nodded almost imperceptibly, turning and looking up at Cas through his lashes, "you'll have to leave before Sam wakes up."

"I know," Cas pulled their arms around Dean's waist, "I'll stay until you fall asleep."

-

The drive back was long, and awkward on his own, but he relaxed again when Cas pulled up behind him. They managed to get inside without Sam noticing and Dean stripped down to his boxers, climbing into bed after Cas. 

He would never admit to anyone the way he curled into the angel's arms, but he was more comfortable than he could remember being in a long time.


End file.
